An Odd Couple
by animedesert10
Summary: Requested by: AceStarKnight. To everybody else they make an odd couple. Ayane, the fierce ninja who is blunt and mean and Naruto, the knuckled head ninja, who takes everything as a joke. Rated T.


**Title: **An Odd Couple

**Summary:**To everybody else they make an odd couple. Ayane, the fierce ninja who is blunt and mean and Naruto, the knuckled head ninja, who takes everything as a joke. Rated T.

**Pairing: **Naruto x Ayane

**Rated: **T for mild cussing

_**Note: So this request was given to me by AceStarKnight and it's one of the many asked for. Honestly you'd think I write fanfic's about Naruto first because that was the anime I knew so well, but nah, Bleach was first. I just had to write stories about Aizen!**_

_**Anyway I hope you guys like it and I will save all my comments till the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**An Odd Couple**

* * *

Naruto was sent flying across the training field, knocking into a tree and falling flat on his face. He twitched from the pain, rolling over so he was seated upward. He rubbed the side of his head, thinking she was going a bit over board, but then again she always did that.

He was just about to stand up when a kunai knife landed by him. He flinched again, thinking she really lost her mind this time, "Ayane, are you crazy!"

The purple haired ninja stood in front of him, holding another one in her hand, "It's called paying attention." She threw the one she had, skimming his side as it landed in the tree.

"You are seriously trying to kill me!" Naruto shouted.

Ayane only scoffed and bent down towards him, "Stop being a damn baby. Here, let me see it." She examined it carefully, seeing she only sliced the skin but not too deep. She scoffed again, thinking how ridiculous he was being, "It's just a scratch."

She then pulled a tiny wipe from her bag, gently stroking his wound, "What have I told you before?"

He sighed, "To pay attention, stay alert."

"And what is so hard about that?" she asked, looking into his ocean eyes. Unexpectedly she threw a fist, the boy catching it when it were merely centimeters away from his face. Ayane smiled then, "See?" She threw a second one, aiming for the spot she just made with her knife. Naruto caught that one too, making her smile again, "How hard is that?"

"You've done it before on me," Naurto said, "I'm not falling for it a second time."

Ayane was glad to see her lessons with him were finally paying off.

When she tried to stand, the boy didn't let go of her hands. Ayane raised an eyebrow, thinking he was up to something. She struggled to free herself, nearly losing her balance when he let go. Just when she was about to yell, he instantly vanished and reappeared behind her, twisting her arm behind her back.

She winched from the pain, looking back at him with danger in her pink eyes.

"What was that other rule, Ayane?" he smirked, "Always keep your guard up."

She gave him credit for quoting her, but rolled her eyes. She easily turned around and swept her leg, knocking him off balance, but before he could hit the ground, she kicked him right in the chest, sending him once more across the field. "And what was that other rule," she smiled with crossed arms, "Always be able to get out of anything."

She watched him roll onto his face, twitching from the pain. She didn't think she kicked him that hard, but sighed with a shake of her head when she noticed he wasn't moving. He really wasn't going to get any where if he couldn't even take a hit.

"You better get up by the time I get over there," she said as she walked towards him.

As their training exercise continued four other ninja were sitting by, a million questions running through their heads, but the main one was: How were they even a couple?

"Um..." Hinata began to say, a bit hesitate, "Don't you think she's taking it a bit hard on him?"

"He's faced worse," Shikamaru answered.

"Worse then Ayane?" Kiba asked with disbelief.

They were distracted by a giant explosion. Ayane had him pinned under him, his face smashed into the ground. Hinata jumped, hoping Naruto was alright. Kiba and Shikamaru were left horrified, the Nara boy rethought what he said before.

Sakura was leaning back with her ankles crossed, "If you ask me, it's good training for him. Wasn't he trained by Master Jiraya? Surely this can't compare to that kind of training."

"Do you wanna jump in there with her?" Kiba said, "You might be able to break the ground, but Ayane? She can create an earthquake."

They continued to watch, Naruto easily getting pummeled to the ground, but he wasn't doing so bad. Ayane may have been a girl, but she told him to never hold back, because she wasn't. And that was always a rule: if your opponent won't hold back for you despite gender then why hold back for them?

They found it shocking he would hit her that hard, but she would always come back and hit him twice as hard. That's why it was a bit scary to watch them do close combat. Naruto's safest bet would be to block, but he had got some good hits in there before Ayane came back and tore him up.

And just when he was about to do his special move, Ayane ducked, sweeping her feet again and dropping him to the ground, planting a firm foot on his chest, "Refrain from using your special technique so much. The more your opponent sees it, the easier for them it will be to dodge it, okay?"

Naruto made a face, but accepted her hand and stood on his feet. He wiped off the dirt marks, nearly flinching when Ayane touched his face, but in gentle manor, "You're doing better."

And that was another thing that confused the others: How could she possibly act so sweet? She would wipe the floor with him in minutes and sometimes act like a loving girlfriend. It just didn't make any sense to them!"

Um...guys?" Hinata said, holding her hand over her heart. She jumped again when Ayane knocked him into another tree, "Shouldn't we help him?"

It's his training," Kiba said with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't going to get mixed up in that, he wanted to live, thank you very much.

"Kiba's right," Sakura agreed, "he has to learn the hard way."

"Don't worry Hinata," Shikamaru reassured her, "I'll stop it before it goes too far."

"Hasn't it already?" the wolf asked.

They turned their attention back to the fight, seeing Ayane standing over him. She looked down at him, seeing he had enough. His muscles were contracting and his breath was so hard, anymore and he would probably pop like a balloon.

Ayane figured that was enough for today and leaned down, helping him sit up, "How are you feeling?" He winched from the pain as he tried to straighten himself up, "Like a tossed around rag doll."

She chuckled from his joke, "I may have gone a bit over board today, huh?"

He looked at her and replied with a smart-alec tone, "Ya think?" She shook her head with a smile, smoothing her hand over his back, hoping to relieve some of the pain in his muscles, "You were doing real good today though. A couple more lessons like that and maybe you can take on my brother."

The thought instantly scared him, making him turn pale.

Ayane laughed again, standing up and helping him too, "Go clean up at the river, then I'll take you for that bowl of noddles I promised."

Naruto scoffed, "You think I'll just forgive you like that?"

Ayane pouted cutely, wrapping a hand into his yellow locks, "And something else." She laid her lips on his, kissing him as soft as possible. He was left dazed, easily forgetting his anger, "Alright, be right back."

The others were left shocked by what they just saw.

"I don't know how they make such a good couple," Shikamaru said aloud.

"I know right," Kiba agreed, "She can kick his ass all day and yet act so _nice_ to him."

"They do say opposites attract," Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah but to Naruto?" Sakura said, "It's amazing he has a girlfriend, let alone one like her. I say we ask them. I mean they obviously like each other, let's figure out why."

They all looked at one another for moment. They really shouldn't be getting into other people's relationships but they _had_ to know why they made such a good couple. People thought they looked pretty odd together honestly.

"Alright," Kiba answered, standing up, "Shikamaru and I will be with Naruto."

"And Hinata and I will be with Ayane," Sakura said.

They all nodded their head and the boys disappeared to go be with Naruto. Hinata was nervous about the whole the thing but none-the-less followed Sakura, picking up on of Ayane's kunai knives as they made their way towards her.

Ayane was sitting on the ground, rearranging her bag when she noticed two shadows hovering over her. She looked up to Hinata giving back her weapon, "Here you go, Ayane." "Thanks Hinata," Ayane replied sweetly taking it from her.

"How was training today?" Sakura asked, taking a seat and Hinata doing the same.

"It was good," Ayane answered, "Naruto is really catching on."

"Um..." Hinata said, thinking before she made her outburst, "Aren't you a bit hard on him?"

Ayane looked at her with her pretty pink eyes and chuckled, "No opponent is easy, you should know that Hinata. Naruto needs to fight strong adversaries, they aren't going to be easy."

"Speaking of Naruto," Sakura cut in, "what makes Naruto such a good boyfriend?"

The purple haired ninja stopped rearranging her bag, "What?"

"You and him are just so opposite," Hinata said shyly, "We just want to know why?"

"Why what?" Ayane asked.

"Why you two make such a good couple," Sakura answered.

Ayane looked at them again, wondering why they would even ask. Sure she's heard she's too good for him or they look odd together but no one's ever asked her what makes them such a good couple. Not even her sister.

"Why are you guys asking?" she questioned, rolling her scrolls back up.

"You're just...so rough with him when it comes to training...yet you treat him so nicely," Hinata answered.

Ayane still found no point to their question, but figured there would be no harm in answering. As a matter of fact she's asked herself that a couple of times and it took her awhile to figure out what about Naruto made him so special to her.

"I like him," she answered simply.

"But why?" Sakura asked, confused, "Naruto's such a knuckle head, definitely not your type."

"And how do you know my type?" Ayane countered with a bit of attitude, "You know maybe if you stopped having high standards you won't be such a lonely bitch. Or being so clingy, either or."

Sakura tried not to glare her green eyes, ignoring her comment.

Ayane, "I like him because he's a knuckle head. He's funny and his jokes aren't that bad. He knows how to make me laugh. There's nothing wrong with having a laugh once in awhile. Life isn't always so serious."

"Naruto does know how to do that," Hinata agreed, a tiny blush showing.

"What else?" Sakura asked, thinking there was more to it then that, "He has to be tolerant dealing with your attitude."

Ayane leaned over to pat the pink haired girl's shoulder, "Now you know how we feel about you." She smiled to herself and sat back ,"Yes Naruto has learned to deal with my attitude, he's not obedient like Kiba is with my sister but then again Naruto isn't a canine. Although I wouldn't mind bossing him around for a bit..."

"Then is that really a relationship?" Hinata asked.

Ayane sighed and patted her on the shoulder too, "Someone has to be the man in the relationship. I don't take too well to orders unless by a higher up."

"So you don't let Naruto act like man?" Sakura asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I let him. It would be a little mean not too."

"You? Not be mean?" Sakura said, finding that very hard to believe.

Ayane clicked her tongue in annoyance, "There's that attitude that drives the boys away."

"Is there anything else?" Hinata asked, a bit curious. She always noticed how nice Naruto was, she wondered if Ayane saw that too. That and she could easily see the tension between her and Sakura. If she didn't bring down the tension one of them was going to get hurt...and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be Ayane...

The purple haired ninja chewed her bottom lip, "There is one more thing, it's not a secret though."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, "it's not his look is it?" Ayane looked at her, "It's looks that fools girls like you."

"No," Ayane continued, "It's his personality. He's so sweet and nice, he'll do anything for anybody and give it one hundred and ten percent. He puts others first and I think that is thoughtful of him. Once you get past how silly he acts sometimes, there really is a mature and worthy person underneath."

Hinata could easily see the love she had for him and placed a hand over her heart. She thought it was adorable how highly she spoke of him and saw why now they made such a perfect couple. She liked him and he liked her, what else do you need?

"So it's his personality that you like," Sakura asked, summing it all up.

Ayane wasn't fond of how she said it, "Pretty much. We could talk about sex, but I ain't going that far." Hinata instantly blushed for what she said.

"How good could he be?" Sakura mumbled. Ayane heard her and finished up fixing her bag, "You know Sakura if you dropped the bitch-y attitude you might not be alone forever. Oh and stop being so easy, you'll practically drop to your knees for a guy who doesn't notice you."

Sakura couldn't hold her glare that time but Ayane barely cared, looking towards Hinata and grabbing her hands, "If you were a bit out going, you could have a boyfriend too, but you and my sister are practically the same: pretty and shy. It worked for her."

Ayane gave her pat on the hands and stood up with her bag, "Is that all now? I promised Naruto lunch." Hinata gave her a satisfied nod, while Sakura kept her eyes to the ground, thinking about what she said.

She glanced at them once more before calling her boyfriend's name, "Naruto!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Naruto made his way to the river, almost falling into it from lack of balance. He seated himself down as careful as possible, aching all over from his hard core trying. He swore Ayane was trying to kill him or make him cripple. He was going to be sore for days and he knew it. He probably won't be able to get up now!

He sighed before checking the water with his toe and then sliding his aching legs in. The water felt nice and cool, washing away all the dirt and sweat from his training and possibly blood. He didn't know what condition his body was in, Ayane always knew how to make marks he never even knew about.

The blonde headed ninja laid himself back as gently as possible, wincing but liking how sturdy the floor was; it gave his back the chance to straighten up. The moment he laid down though he noticed how dark it was and opened his blue eyes.

"Sup Naruto," said the wolf.

Said boy immediately sat up, freaked out and in pain, "Kiba! What the hell, man?"

The ninja only laughed and crouched down to his level ,swatting him on the back on purpose just to see him flinch in pain, "My bad, man." Naruto screamed behind clenched teeth, feeling his bones rattle to the very core. Apparently every body was trying to make him cripple.

"Leave him alone, Kiba," Shikamaru said, finding a nearby rock to sit on, "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"That's right," he replied, standing up, "That was some training, huh Naruto?"

Said boy scoffed, scooping water on his legs, "You're telling me. Ayane really out did herself this time."

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, yeah she did. I hate to be you, but then again training is a drag anyway."

"Oh and thanks for saving me guys," Naruto said, "you're real pals." Kiba put his hands up in defense, "I'm not getting into the middle of that. I've seen what she can do to you."

Naruto sighed and continued scooping up water, splashing some on his face. It felt nice and relaxing, he was very tempted to just soak in the water and let the current carry him. But instead he leaned back, kicking up the body of blue liquid.

"Hey why does Ayane train you so hard anyway?" Shikamaru asked, finding a way to get the conversation started. He wasn't going to flat out ask, he thought it'd be awkward. Naruto bent his head back, "She says its good practice. My enemies are only going to get stronger and I need to be prepared."

"But you're pretty good already," Kiba said, sitting on the ground.

"It's not good enough she said," Naruto answered, "I can always become stronger."

"So you're going to let your girlfriend kick you around?" Shikamaru asked, finding no sense to that."

"Speaking off your girlfriend," Kiba cut in, "what makes you guys work anyway?"

Naruto turned his head to look at him, "What?"

Kiba repeated himself, "Haven't you noticed how much of an odd couple you guys make? Well why are you guys together?"

Naruto thought about his question seriously, looking towards the water, watching the tiny waves. Honestly he didn't believe it either sometimes that they were together. They seemed so different but in truth they found things in each other they both liked. Of course it looked strange to have someone like Ayane with a guy like him, but they do say opposites attract.

Then he thought about why Kiba would ask in the first place. Unless...

A smile grew on his before he looked at the Kiba, making the wolf confused, "What?"

His smile grew even bigger, "You want relationship advice, don't you Kiba?" The wolf thought it was hilarious he even came up with that idea, "Ha, ha Naruto, good one. My relationship is fine, thank you."

"No?" he questioned, looking towards Shikamaru, "Is it you Shikamaru?"

"Nah not me, Temari and I are fine," the boy replied, waving his hands, "Besides we are talking about you. Answer the question."

Naruto look towards the water again, "I honestly don't know. She said she liked how funny and determined I am. She even called me special."

"That could be taken in another meaning," Kiba mumbled to Shikamaru. Said boy told him to shut up, "Okay and what do you like about her?"

The blonde thought to himself for a minute; what didn't he like about her? She was practically everything he ever wanted. He could do without the attitude so much but other then that, she was like a dream come true, "I like how hardworking and tough she is. Nothing's hotter then a girl whose dominate."

"So you're the submissive type?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I'm not Kasumi," he countered, "but then again, you'll bend over for her too."

"Hey, not talking about me here," Kiba said, "Let's leave my relationship aloooone."

"What else?" Shikamaru asked, changing the subject and trying to hide the fact that he was laughing to what Naruto had said.

"Dude have you seen her," Naruto continued, "I don't want you guys thinking about this since she's my girlfriend, but she's a total babe! With her pretty pink eyes and curvy body, am I lucky or what?"

Neither of them wanted to answer that since they knew the trouble it would cause. With Naruto AND their girlfriends.

Kiba spoke up next, "But it's weird how she'll kick your ass and then act all _lovey_."

"It's because she's sweet," Naruto said aloud, looking around for a minute. He didn't need Ayane to hear that. "Don't told her I told you guys, but she really is sweet. She just tends not to show it. She has her caring moments. She might not be as nice and affectionate as her sister, but she has her own ways of showing it."

"Yeah by being so blunt," Shikamaru said, letting that one slip from his lips.

"Exactly," Naruto said, "See? She means no harm."

"Yeah but what makes you guys such a good couple?" Kiba asked again, thinking that question was never really answered.

Naruto jumped into the water as he heard the question, sinking below the surface for a moment. Now that he thought about it; why were they such a good couple? They may have been different and Ayane seemed to have different tastes then he thought, but in the end things worked out.

He brought himself up, breathing in the nice crisp air. He felt so much better with all the dirt washed off of him. He climbed from the water, letting the rays of the sun dry him off, "What makes anybody a good couple? We may be different but we make things work. She likes me and I like her, I mean, isn't that all that really counts?"

The boys looked at one another satisfied with that answer. It sounded a little corny but it was true. It doesn't matter if they were from different planets, it was their love that brought them together and kept them together.

Kiba stood up, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, "As gay as that sounded, you're right. Who knew you were so sweet, man."

Naruto gave him a playful shove, "Shut up! Last time I checked canines were loyal to their masters." Shikamaru easily saw were this was going and moved from his rock, ready to head back.

"_**Naruto!"**_

Said boy heard the call and threw on his pants and shirt, fast-walking as he tried to put on his shoes. He knew better then to keep Ayane waiting.

* * *

The three boys emerged from the bushes and trees, Kiba and Shikamaru walking over to Hinata and Sakura. Naruto reached for Ayane's held out hand after he put on his orange and black jacket, tangling their fingers and standing together. The group may have not noticed it before, but those two really did look cute together.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba began to say, "Good training out there."

"Thanks man," Naruto replied with a smile, "We'll see you guys later, okay?" All four of them nodded and watched them leave, Ayane waving bye before they turned around. She leaned on him, her pretty eyes looking up in approval, "You really did do good today."

The blonde blushed, "Awe, that means a lot coming from you."

When they were far enough all four ninja looked at each other. "Learn anything?" Shikamaru asked, thinking now this idea was just a drag.

"That it doesn't matter who you are or how you act, someone will love you just for who you are, even if it is someone completely different from you," Hinata spoke aloud, still watching them leave. When she realized she said that, she blushed, putting her pale eyes to the floor.

The boys looked at one another in approval. "What about you Sakura?" Kiba asked.

Said ninja kept her green eyes to the ground, "I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

_**And its done! Actually this story didn't take me as long as I thought it would. I stepped away from a lemon on this one and I think it came out pretty good. And there's a lesson to the story! And yes I sorta bashed on Sakura for minute. Sorry, don't get mad, if you like her character, just ignore what I said, but she's definitely not one of my favorites.**_

_**Again thank you AceStarKnight for giving me this request and I hope you liked your story as well as the other readers.**_

_**See you guys later!**_


End file.
